Mine and Dine
|previous = Ham 'Em High |next = Birdday Party |background = grey }}Mine and Dine is the sixth Angry Birds episode. In this chapter, the Pigs steal the eggs once again, and take them underground. Rovio Mobile first introduced the episode on its Facebook page, saying "Angry Birds Mine and Dine will have you using geology to your advantage." Amongst giant boulders, there are some sparkly jewels and golden nuggets. When destroyed, these earn the player 3000 points. Occasionally, there are stalactites on the ceiling that, if struck, will come crashing down and may destroy what they lands on. There are versions for the iOS, NokiaN900, Palm OS, Android, PC and Mac. The final part, 17, was released on August 24, 2011. Storyline The following is from The World of Angry Birds Official Guide, as told by the Mighty Eagle: DESCENT INTO DANGER The first sign that something was wrong was when the earth started to shake. Red scanned the horizon, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary — until he turned back to the nest. The eggs were gone. Again! A large hole had appeared in the ground next to the empty nest. Those dirty pigs have never sunk so low. The messy Minion miners had burrowed beneath the birds' beaks and snaffled the eggs into the deep, dark Pig Mines. World 15 #Theme 15-1 #Theme 15-2 #Theme 15-3 #Theme 15-4 #Theme 15-5 #Theme 15-6 #Theme 15-7 #Theme 15-8 #Theme 15-9 #Theme 15-10 #Theme 15-11 #Theme 15-12 #Theme 15-13 #Theme 15-14 #Theme 15-15 World 16 #Theme 16-1 #Theme 16-2 #Theme 16-3 #Theme 16-4 #Theme 16-5 #Theme 16-6 #Theme 16-7 #Theme 16-8 #Theme 16-9 #Theme 16-10 #Theme 16-11 #Theme 16-12 #Theme 16-13 #Theme 16-14 #Theme 16-15 World 17 #Theme 17-1 #Theme 17-2 #Theme 17-3 #Theme 17-4 #Theme 17-5 #Theme 17-6 #Theme 17-7 #Theme 17-8 #Theme 17-9 #Theme 17-10 #Theme 17-11 #Theme 17-12 #Theme 17-13 #Theme 17-14 #Theme 17-15 Trivia *Before the episode colors were removed in a update, the representative color they used in Mine and Dine is brown. *The title is a reference to the term "Wine and Dine". *This is the third time that King Pig has appeared before the last level in the last theme. The first time was in Mighty Hoax (4-21 & 5-21), and the second time was Season's Greedings (1-6 & 1-25). *This is the first level in the original Angry Birds in which Small Pigs are enclosed in square boxes, in which the box must be destroyed first before getting to the pig, unless it dies beforehand if shaken in the box for too long. These have first appeared in Angry Birds Seasons. *Oddly, on the Level Selection screen, the background colors are recycled from The Big Setup. *This is the first chapter of Angry Birds where the sprites on the episode cover use the sprites from Angry Birds Chrome. This also is true with Birdday Party and Angry Birds Seasons. *In the original ending cutscene, the King Pig was shoved into his mining helmet, opens his eyes twice, and then they close again; the cutscene ends with his eyes closed, which suggested that Mine and Dine is the final Angry Birds episode, and that the King Pig is dead. However, with the Birdday Party (v2.0.0) update, all the cutscenes were updated, and in the newer cutscene, the King Pig is still stuffed into his helmet, but now he winks as in the other episodes. *The cutscenes take place outside the cave, even if the birds still are in the cave, it's probably because the birds and pigs transit to another cave. Gallery Pigs in cave.png Minion Pig defeated 1.png Forman Pig defeated 5.png King Pig defeated 6.png bandicam 2017-01-09 07-01-08-013.jpg Background_cutscene_mine_and_dine.jpg Mine and dine ending.png es:Mine and Dine pl:Mine And Dine ru:Mine and Dine uk:Mine and Dine Category:Episodes Category:Levels Category:Theme 15 Category:Theme 16 Category:Theme 17 Category:Mine and Dine Category:Angry Birds Category:Released Episodes of 2011 Category:Flock Favorites Category:Angry Birds Classic Episodes